Maybe We Understand Each Other (Or Maybe We Become More Confused)
by Ms. Britain
Summary: Basically Bones and Spock drabbles, WHERE THERE IS NO SLASH, CAUSE I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY. Anyway, The CMO and XO are going to be at each other's throats, all the while developing one of the greatest of friendships (with Kirk too, of course!) Some Bones POV, some Spock POV. Please review and request!
1. McCoy Makes A New Friend

"Bones, you're needed in the Transporter Room; prepare to join the landing party," Captain Kirk announced over the com.

Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was less than pleased at the news; he loathed the transporter with a passion. "_Darn it, Jim, how many times are you going to drag me along on these planetary landings? I went on this mission to practice medicine, not to get my atoms scrambled around into who knows what!" _Sighing, he grabbed his tricorder and made his way to the Transporter Room. Arriving at the room, Captain Kirk, Sulu, and Spock awaited him as the remainder of the landing party. McCoy exchanged nods with Sulu as the group assembled on the transporter pad; he slightly grimaced at Spock, who as a matter of course gave no visible emotion. Kirk he glowered openly at, causing Kirk to exclaim,

"Whatever is the matter, Bones? I thought you liked landing parties!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, Jim; all those times I've asked never to go on one again never happened! It's like telling someone you're allergic to something, and then they keep on giving it to you…honestly, couldn't you take Nurse Chapel with you for once?" McCoy groused, knowing full well it would not change anything, but he had to get it out of his system.

"But Bones, I would miss your expert medical knowledge and your opposing viewpoint from Spock too much! Someone has to challenge the logical opinion on these landing parties!" Kirk grinned at his friend's annoyed expression, and then told Scotty at the controls, "Energize!"

Once beamed to the planet, an unexpected sight met their eyes. Gemini IV was a supposedly peaceful colony where humans and Vulcans coexisted harmoniously with one another. Transmissions from the planet to the _Enterprise _had been uninterrupted, and all had appeared to be all right with the colony. Staring at the desolation and carnage, even McCoy felt nausea creeping up his throat, despite his medical training. Bodies lay strewn in the streets, and buildings were burnt to the ground and collapsed. Something had gone terribly wrong on Gemini IV, but what?

"Spread out and begin a preliminary search for survivors. Mr. Spock, you're with me as you can give a hypothesis to what made this occur. Bones, see if you can find anyone." Kirk took charge of the situation and snapped everyone out of a dazed inactivity.

McCoy began to use his scanner, sweeping over each body carefully. Forty bodies later, he found two huddled close together that caught his attention. The woman was Vulcan, while the man was human, yet something about their pose suggested intimacy between them. He swept his scanner, to find them both deceased. He observed a ring on each of their hands, and paused for a moment.

"_So another human/Vulcan marriage, and here I thought Spock was the only one. I guess on a human and Vulcan co-colony it shouldn't be much of a surprise though. So many dead…it will be a miracle if someone is alive. What caused this sudden disaster?"_

McCoy was broken out of his reverie by a soft, whimpering sound to his left. Hurriedly, he stood from his crouched position and moved towards the mostly collapsed building. Slowing his initial speed, he approached cautiously until he was directly in front of the building. Peering into the dark crevice between two walls leaning against each other, he called out,

"Hello, is anyone there? I'm here to help!"

A slight rustling sound and a gasp reached his ears, and the walls shifted violently. McCoy's eyes widened; another shift like that and the walls would collapse. He crouched down in front of the crevice and began to speak softly, gently, in a tone no one on the _Enterprise _thought him capable of. As his voice lowered, some of his Southern twang became more apparent in his speech, adding a warm quality to it.

"Hey, don't be afraid; don't move either, because those walls are going to collapse if you do. Just stay put, all right? I'm going to get you out of there; I'm a doctor, Dr. Leonard McCoy. What's your name?" All the while, McCoy began to inch his way forward deeper into the crevice.

"I am called Surak, after the Vulcan philosopher of old. I am half human however; my father is human. Why are you attempting a rescue, Doctor?" a small voice queried out of the darkness.

"_Good grief, it's like I'm talking to a miniature Spock! Are all Vulcans like this?" _McCoy thought as he finally reached the end of the crevice. A small boy, perhaps eight or nine years old, looked up at his brown eyes with sapphire ones, attesting to his human parentage. He had several cuts and abrasions on his face, and he was trembling slightly; he held himself tightly, as if trying to stop the shaking. A familiar mask met his gaze, one McCoy had seen on multiple occasions on a certain Vulcan's face, but this one had signs of cracks. Instead of the perfectly calm image McCoy had been expecting, he had found a terrified Vulcan trying to hide the fact. McCoy's initial wariness gave way to pity as he said,

"Okay, I'm going to back up now, and you can just follow me, all right, Surak?"

Surak nodded, and began to follow McCoy out. Just as McCoy was fully out, the walls collapsed on themselves. McCoy lunged forward, grabbed Surak, and hauled him out a second before the wall would have crushed him. Surak stood up quickly, bowed to McCoy, and said,

"I thank you, Doctor, for rescuing me. I must now seek out my parents." Surak strode away in the direction of the couple McCoy had seen earlier.

Apprehension settled on McCoy as he thought about the couple with their rings. "_Oh no…that could be his parents." _He sprang to his feet and sprinted after Surak. "Wait, Surak, don't!" His warning came too late for the child.

Surak had stopped abruptly in front of the couple; he stared down, not comprehending the situation. As McCoy reached him, he sank to his knees. "Mother…Father…" he whispered. "MOTHER! FATHER! NO!" he screamed, voice cracking. He began sobbing, shocking McCoy to stillness. At first, McCoy hesitated, unsure what to do with an emotionally compromised Vulcan; there was probably some speech or chant to get their emotions back in check, no doubt. Surak then turned, tear-filled eyes locking on McCoy. McCoy's heart melted, and he forgot that Surak was a Vulcan child. He just knew there was a hurt kid who needed his help.

Kirk, Sulu, and Spock regrouped and were met with an extraordinary (Spock classified it as fascinating) sight; McCoy held a Vulcan boy in his arms, and was gently rocking him back and forth while sobs emitted from the boy. A couple lay beside them ("_Presumably the boy's parents" _Spock surmised), and McCoy was humming softly. McCoy looked up and saw the landing party; he made a move to stand up, but Surak clenched tighter onto him. McCoy paused, and then stood up holding the boy in his arms.

"I never knew you had it in you, Bones, maybe you should branch out and have a child care center on the side," Kirk remarked wonderingly.

"Indeed, Doctor, you seem to possess talents we were unaware of in the past," Spock noted, gazing at Surak questioningly.

"This isn't funny, you two; Surak just lost his parents, and he happens to be half human like you, Spock, albeit a bit more free with his emotions! This kid gives me hope for your race; for a while there, I thought you didn't have any emotions to be free with!" whipped out McCoy, a bit embarrassed from his display of affection.

"An illogical assumption, Doctor, seeing as you had previously observed my attempt to strangle the Captain after being emotionally compromised," replied Spock while Kirk subconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Well, I have to take him to Sickbay, Jim, it's not good for him to be here all alone, especially since we don't know what caused all this yet," McCoy looked to Jim, slightly bouncing Surak as he did so.

"Very well, Bones, if you say so; Scotty, five to beam up, with two on one pad; and make it quick!" The landing party beamed aboard, with McCoy immediately heading to Sickbay with Surak securely lodged in his arms.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked to Captain Kirk.

"What is it, Spock?"

"I believe Doctor McCoy had bonded with the boy, in his human way. He has become quite protective of the child, regardless that they have just met. I also believe Surak has also formed a rudimentary sibling bond with him without consciously recognizing it. In any case, it will be a difficult parting for both," observed Spock, his gaze following McCoy out of the room.

"That's Bones for ya; irritable on the outside, heart of gold hidden deep within." Kirk remarked.

"A biological impossibility, Captain, as a heart composed of the element of gold would not function as the life support of the body," Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It's an expression, Spock; I need to get you a guide to them or something…" muttered Kirk.

Meanwhile, McCoy had attended to Surak's cuts and abrasions, gently cleaning them with soap and antiseptic. The boy was silent, obviously embarrassed by his emotional outburst. He glanced at McCoy, then spoke,

"You have my thanks, Doctor, for supporting me in this difficult time. I apologize for my display of emotion."

"I was happy to help; and don't apologize, it's perfectly natural for you to react like that; I'd have been more worried if you hadn't. I don't care what Spock would say, holding in all that emotion can't be healthy for you. Trust me; I felt some of it; that's too much to hold in forever."

"I must have passed some by touch, forgive me for…" Surak trailed off as the sedative McCoy had secretly administered accomplished its effect. He fell into a deep sleep, McCoy looking meditatively on.

"_The pointy-eared green-blooded hobgoblin does feel then…why are they so against showing it? Don't they understand what the repression could be doing to their nervous systems? Especially the half human/Vulcan systems…" _He shook his head, his thoughts drifting to the First Officer. "_The more I learn about you, the more I don't understand; one day, maybe you'll be willing to tell me. Until then, I'm going to have to argue with you till kingdom come." _A small smile spread across his face as he leant back and drifted off to sleep. "_Then again, maybe that's not such a bad thing…"_


	2. Spock Studies The Intricate Human Heart

Spock strode into Sickbay the following day and was met with a touching (for any human on board) sight: Dr. McCoy had fallen asleep in a chair by Surak's bedside, while Surak had unconsciously reached out and grasped the doctor's hand. Spock meditatively observed them for a moment, noting, "_It seems that my theory of their bond has been proven accurate. It will indeed be a difficult parting for both."_

Stepping up to the doctor, he gently shook him awake and moved backward in anticipation of the vicious right hook aimed at his jaw. McCoy blinked his eyes furiously and searched the room for the culprit. His gaze fixating on Spock, he groused in a voice hoarse with sleep,

"What do you want now, Spock? It must be darn important to risk having your jaw dislocated. Couldn't it have waited for another hour?"

"A question with a self-evident answer, Doctor; clearly, it could not have waited as I woke you up at this time. I have come to question the child to gain information of what happened on Gemini IV, and I knew you would want to be awake while I did so." Spock placed his arms behind his back and assumed a waiting pose.

"Sorry that all of us can't see 'self-evident' answers; well, all right, but if it seems too much for the kid, you're going to have to hold off on the questions. He's been through a lot in a short amount of time." McCoy gazed down at Surak, his eyes holding unusual warmth to them. Spock duly noted this fact as McCoy awakened the child. Surak looked to McCoy questioningly as McCoy explained,

"Mr. Spock has come to ask you some questions if you're up to it. If you feel like you can't answer at anytime, let me know. Do you think you could do that?"

"Affirmative, Doctor, I will to the best of my ability answer any questions Mr. Spock may ask." Surak, fully in control of himself, met Spock's gaze expectantly.

"Surak, do you know what happened to the other colonists of Gemini IV? It is essential information so as to perform counter actions," Spock queried the boy.

"A group of Romulan pirates attacked the colony in retaliation of the destruction of the _Narada_ by Starfleet, or that is what they said was the impetus for their actions," Surak answered levelly. "They came a week ago, concealing their intentions for four days, slaughtering the colony the remaining three. My parents were able to hide me in the debris of one of the buildings the Romulans destroyed; I had hoped they had found sanctuary in other debris as well." Here Surak paused for a brief moment, but Spock could see the agony etched on his face in that moment.

"Thank you, Surak, that is all the information I require. Rest assured, this matter will be resolved swiftly, and we have set a course for New Vulcan. A Vulcan family has already offered to adopt you; I took the liberty of contacting my father, who was able to find a willing family. It will take us two days to reach New Vulcan; until that time, I would suggest the ship's library or exploration of the _Enterprise _to occupy your time."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, for your prompt actions; they are greatly appreciated," Surak replied as Spock exited Sick Bay.

Over the following two days, Spock observed from a distance the growing bond between Dr. McCoy and Surak, and contemplated whether to inform the pair or not. There was a certain light that shone in the doctor's eyes that indicated that he had previous experiences with children, and Surak even smiled slightly when the doctor had said something amusing. Kirk, who was normally obliviously to the emotions of those of the same gender (while being greatly attuned to those of the opposite), noticed the change in McCoy and remarked on the bridge to Spock,

"Is it just me, Spock, or has McCoy been abnormally happy these past two days? Not to say Bones is in a bad mood all the time…just most of the time. Any thoughts?"

"Indeed, Captain, the doctor has been highly content for the preceding two days, and I will not refute the validity of that statement. I believe the sibling bond between Surak and the doctor has had an effect on both of their emotions. Now that we have arrived at New Vulcan, the separation will be difficult for both parties. I request to be present at Surak's departure, to offer support if need be, Captain." Spock answered as he stood beside the Captain's chair.

"Request acknowledged, Mr. Spock, go and make sure that Bones doesn't melt excessively with the kid's leaving. I'd go with you, but I think Bones would prefer fewer witnesses if you're not exaggerating how much this is going to affect him."

"I never exaggerate, Captain," Spock returned as he entered the lift. He exited the lift and made his way to Sickbay. He entered to find Dr. McCoy and Surak engrossed in a checker game, which the boy was currently winning. McCoy was exasperated that he had shown the boy how to play one game previously, and now the kid was beating him badly. They both looked up at the swish of the door opening.

"Doctor, we have arrived at New Vulcan. Surak's new family has beamed aboard, and is awaiting his arrival in the Transporter Room. I presume that you wish to accompany him?"

A look of panic flashed across both the doctor's and Surak's eyes, but was gone when McCoy looked at Spock and said,

"You presume correctly; I'll go with the kid. Well, I guess it's time for you to go, Surak. Let's not keep your family waiting, okay?" Surak nodded and stood up with the doctor. Both followed Spock to the Transporter Room where a young Vulcan couple awaited them. The Vulcan female stepped forward saying,

"Greetings, Surak, my name is T'Para, and this is my husband Sulak. We wish to provide whatever is necessary for your growth and well being. Will you accept us as your own?"

"Yes, T'Para, I accept you. May I bid someone farewell before beaming down?"

"Of course, Surak, we will wait for you." T'Para stepped back, allowing Surak space.

Surak turned to face Dr. McCoy, an emotional mask in place, with faint cracks running throughout. "Farewell, Doctor McCoy, and thank you for all of the kindness you have shown to me. I would have died without you, and I will never forget it, or you."

McCoy's sorrow was more easily detected by the observant First Officer, but he was composed as he answered, "It was a pleasure, Surak, and the least I could do. I'll never forget you either, kid," his mouth twisted in a half smile as he patted Surak on the shoulder.

Surak silently gave Spock the Vulcan salute, which Spock returned. Surak stepped on the Transporter pad, and he and the other Vulcans were beamed to the surface. As soon as they were gone, McCoy clutched at his chest and sank to his knees. Spock, anticipating this response, knelt beside him. McCoy looked at him with tears in his eyes as he gasped,

"Why does it hurt so much? It feels like my heart's been ripped out of my chest! I've only felt this much pain before once…" Tears rolled down his face, creating slick spots on the metal floor. He blinked, shocked by the overflow. He glanced at Spock and reddened in embarrassment at the excess of emotion.

"It would appear that Surak has formed a sibling bond with you; you reciprocated in your human capacity, adding strength to the bond. You will be able to sense what he is feeling and where he is located; while he may even be able to interpret your thoughts if your emotions are high enough. The pain will alleviate; once you both have had enough time to adjust to the parting. Until you have, I recommend using this," Spock explained while pulling a tissue out of his pocket. McCoy nodded his thanks and wiped his overflowing eyes with it.

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Spock; who would have thought, me being bonded to a Vulcan! I would have thought Jim would act his age before that!" McCoy said laughingly through his tears.

"Surak is half human, Doctor, making the bond an easier one to contemplate. Clearly, you being bonded to a Vulcan is highly more likely than the Captain ever acting his age," Spock remarked calmly. His eyebrow shot straight up as McCoy began laughing hysterically. "Doctor, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh Spock, who ever thought you could make a joke like that! There's hope for you yet!" McCoy slapped Spock on the back and proceeded to Sickbay.

"_Fascinating. What humans find endearing in hitting each other escapes me._ _I suppose only further observation will reveal the complexities of their race. Especially the Doctor and the Captain, although I am uncertain as to whether even members of his own race understands Captain Kirk._"


	3. The Trouble With Tribbles

Staring down into his replicated breakfast, McCoy mustered whatever strength he had left to make sure his face did not end up in the food. A dire emergency had come in during gamma shift, (some idiot engineer had been showing off to his sweetheart how the warp drive worked, and had burned his hands drastically) and the doctor had painstakingly performed surgery on those hands all night long. McCoy, never a morning person by nature even when he had slept, was ready to bite anyone's head off if they so much as looked at him wrong this morning. Hoping that everyone would get the message of _leave me alone, _he began to eat his breakfast in sullen silence. Of course, the only person on board who could not read messages very well or just ignored them strode up and sat across from him.

Captain Jim Kirk was in a chipper mood, and having slept all of nine hours, began eagerly,

"Hey, Bones! What a great morning, huh? Even the bland and tasteless replicated food seems to have some flavor today!" Kirk flashed a grin, which McCoy returned with a malicious glare. Kirk's eyes widened as he realized that Bones was not in the best of moods, and tilted his head to ask,

"Whoa, is something wrong, Bones? Someone needs an attitude adjustment it seems!"

"Attitude reflects leadership, Captain," McCoy mumbled to the table. Sighing, he continued eating the bland pseudo-eggs. He kept his eyes glued to the table, crossing his fingers that Jim would get up and leave him in peace. As the silence stretched on, his conscience began to eat away at him, and he looked up to a thousand watt smile spreading over Jim's face. McCoy shook his head in disbelief and thought,

"_Good grief, you'd think he was a kid on Christmas morning with that smile of his. I can't believe he cares that much about how my day's going. I'll never understand this kid fully."_

"I've got some good news for you, Bones; and it seems like you will appreciate it greatly. I'm sending you and Uhura down to Deep Space Station K7 for shore leave. You deserve some time for relaxation. While you are down there, could you also check on those guards I posted around the quadro…something…?" Here Kirk paused, a perplexed look crossing his features.

"Quadrotriticale, the special grain that we are escorting to Sherman's Planet?" supplied McCoy, with a bit of hopefulness entering his voice at the news of shore leave.

Kirk snapped his fingers and smiled, "That's it! Quadrotri…Whatever you said! Those guards shouldn't even have to be down there, I think, but if Nilz Baris needs them there, Starfleet has left me no choice in the matter," Kirk remarked, annoyance tingeing his words. He had had a brief encounter with Baris, and the two had gotten off on the decidedly wrong foot and had never gotten on the right one. Hearing of the encounter from Spock, McCoy was proud that Jim hadn't punched Baris in the face; McCoy was not sure if he would not have, in the same circumstances.

"All right, Jim, I can't really refuse a chance at shore leave, now can I? I'll check on the guards for you as well; we wouldn't want any Klingons getting to the grain. At what time are we beaming down?" McCoy asked as he began to finish his food hurriedly.

"When you're done eating, actually; Uhura's ready to go," Kirk replied absently.

McCoy's eyes widened as he began to eat even faster. "A lady's waiting on me and you didn't think to tell me about it? I would have been done by now!" Forgoing any remaining table manners, he shoved the rest of the food in his mouth, grabbed his now chilled coffee, and washed it down. He grabbed the tricorder beside him and rushed towards the Transporter Room.

Kirk, chuckling all the while, followed his friend and walked in to Uhura and McCoy already on the pad, with McCoy frantically pleading,

"I'm so sorry, Uhura, I didn't know you were waiting for me. I would've come sooner if I had," McCoy shot a glare in the Captain's direction at this point.

"It's all right, Dr. McCoy, I wasn't waiting too long," Uhura replied sweetly.

"Have fun down there, you two! Energize!" Kirk grinned and waved at his annoyed friend.

Spock walked in to their dematerializing forms and asked Kirk, "Why did you select those particular two as the first to embark on shore leave, Captain?"

Kirk smirked, "Isn't it obvious, Spock? Besides you, Bones and Uhura are the ones who have to put up with me the most!"

Having materialized on the space station, McCoy and Uhura checked on the guards first, to find everything in perfect order. They then ventured to the space station bar where most of the people on board congregated. Being early in the morning, neither ordered a drink. Meanwhile, an obese, short man with a long trench coat wheedled up to the bartender. McCoy and Uhura looking on with interest, the man began conversing with the bartender.

"What do you say to some Spiken Flame Gems?" The man inquired.

"I already have enough Spiken Flame Gems thanks to you," the bartender replied.

At this juncture something moved in the man's trench coat and made a cooing sound. Uhura's eyes widened and she asked,

"What's making that noise in there?"

"Ah, my dear lady, my name is Cyrano Jones, and this," Cyrano pulled out a small, furry puffball, "is a tribble."

"A tribble; is it alive?" Uhura asked wonderingly.

"Why yes, my lady, it certainly is! A most affable creature, most gentle of all animals I have come across in my travels, excepting yourself," Cyrano interjected smoothly.

"_It's a good thing the hobgoblin isn't here; otherwise, this Cyrano Jones would have more than he bargained for,"_ mused McCoy as he heard Cyrano's last comment.

"May I hold it?" Uhura asked. Clasping the tribble, she smiled and laughed as it purred and cooed in her hands. The bartender, seeing her interest, bought the tribble from Cyrano for six credits and tried to sell it to Uhura for ten. Cyrano, however gave it to her for free. As Uhura and McCoy made their way to the pad, Uhura stroked her new pet.

"Isn't it adorable?" she asked McCoy.

"It is a cute little thing, I'll admit; it'll be the envy of the _Enterprise, _no doubt," he replied as they beamed back aboard.

After taking a twelve hour nap with the rest of the allotted shore leave time, McCoy awoke feeling refreshed. He strode to the recreation room, noting that it was that time of day already. He arrived to a surprising sight. A large number of crew members were gathered around Uhura, whose one tribble had multiplied into ten. Kirk and Spock were also present.

"Where did these all come from, Uhura? You only bought one!" McCoy asked in shock.

"Well, I woke up to find that he is a she, and that she had had babies," Uhura explained.

"Seems you got a bargain, then," McCoy commented.

"Are you running a nursery, Lieutenant?" Kirk remarked snidely.

"No sir, but it seems the tribble had other plans," smiled Uhura.

"A most curious creature, Captain," Spock stroked a white tribble contemplatively as he stood behind Uhura, "its trilling seems to have a tranquilizing effect on the human nervous system." He held the tribble questioningly up to his ear. "Fortunately, of course, I am immune to its effect," Spock trailed off, continually stroking the tribble. Feeling everyone's eyes turning to him, he reluctantly put down the tribble.

"Uhura do you mind if I take one of these down to the lab, see what makes it tick?" McCoy asked.

"Well all right, Doctor, but if you are going to dissect it, I don't want to know!" Uhura replied.

"I won't harm a hair on its head; wherever that is!" McCoy promised as he strode down to the lab.

A few hours later, McCoy was in the lab inspecting the tribble (or more like tribbles) when Kirk walked in.

"Bones, what do you have for a headache?" Kirk asked exasperatedly.

"Let me guess; the Klingons, Baris!" McCoy snapped his fingers as he reached for the good old aspirin.

"Both. How many of these did Uhura give you?" Kirk asked.

"Just one."

"But you have eleven in there!"

"You noticed that, huh? Here that ought to take care of it!" McCoy handed the aspirin to Kirk.

"How do they? How do they?" Kirk motioned with his hand.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Almost fifty percent of their metabolism is geared for reproduction. Do you know what you get when you feed a tribble too much?"

"A fat tribble," answered Kirk.

"No, you get a whole bunch of hungry little tribbles. It's like they're born pregnant!"

"Well, Bones, all I can suggest is that you open up a maternity ward!" Kirk remarked as he strode out of the lab.

While Dr. McCoy was hard at work to discover how to get the tribbles to stop breeding, they infested the _Enterprise _with an astounding rapidity. They made their way into the food replicators (and Kirk's chicken sandwich and coffee) Captain Kirk could not even sit in the captain's chair without sitting on a tribble! McCoy finally figured out how to stop the tribbles reproduction, and went to tell Jim about it. Learning he had beamed down to the planet, he beamed down and rushed to the quadrotriticale storage compartment. Before he was fully in the compartment hallway, he excitedly pronounced,

"Jim, I think I've got it! All we have to do is quit feeding them! We quit feeding them, they stop breeding!" That was when McCoy realized that Jim was chest high in a pile of tribbles, looking very unhappy, directly underneath the storage compartment which had housed the quadrotriticale.

"Now he tells me, after they've eaten the quadrotriti…oh, who cares about this ridiculously complex name for some grain hybrid! The point is that the tribbles have eaten it all!"

"Captain, this tribble is dead, and so are these," Spock observed, holding one in his hand.

McCoy whipped out his scanner and pronounced, "A lot of them are dead. A lot of them are alive; they won't be for long."

"The logical assumption is that there is something in the grain," Spock replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, I will bring that to Baris's attention. Now Bones, could you help me out? I'm in a pile of dead puffballs!" Kirk wailed.

"Okay, Jim, just hang on for a second," McCoy put his hand out to grab Kirk's, but the weight of the tribbles was too much to stand against. In a matter of seconds, McCoy was headfirst in the pile with Kirk.

"Fascinating. It seems the tribbles are more lethal dead than alive," Spock raised an eyebrow outside of the pile.

Kirk gave his best death glare to his First Officer, who then moved to help the Captain out of the pile. Despite his Vulcan strength, the tribbles mass was too much for one man to move. Any outsider observing would have laughed at the sight: Kirk looking extremely frustrated, Spock absently stroking a tribble, and McCoy's legs straight up in the air with a muffled grousing of "I knew these things were too darn cute for ya".

"Storage Compartment to Bridge. The Captain, Doctor, and I require your assistance," Spock spoke into the communicator.

Back on the _Enterprise _Mr. Scott, (or perhaps Mr. Spock; neither would take credit for the idea) thought of sending all the tribbles to the Klingon ship; tribbles hate Klingons.

"Well that's a swell idea! I'm sure they won't start a war with Starfleet over it…" muttered McCoy darkly on the Bridge.

Spock bent over and picked up the last tribble on board. He began stroking it softly unconsciously.

McCoy scanned the tribble and asked, "You do know that it's dead, Spock."

Spock's face formed its closest approximation of mortification, and he chucked the tribble into the lift.

"What is dead, Doctor?" Spock replied with the smallest hint of a smile.

McCoy, irritated, stuck his hand in Spock's face and yelled, "I saw you throw that! Don't play dumb with me!"

Spock proceeded to turn around and tried to walk away, but McCoy was right on his heels, shouting at the top of his lungs,

"Hey, get back here, you annoying, full of yourself hobgoblin!"

"I would like for you to cease following me," Spock replied smoothly.

Kirk, watching from his captain's chair, remarked sarcastically, "Another peaceful day on the _Enterprise."_

**A/N: Well, there you have it; any drabble would not be complete without the tribbles…and yes, some of the lines are familiar because they are so good one can't not use them! I elaborated on the plot somewhat, however, and I actually wrote a comic for this chapter (Unleashed111 drew it; will post the deviantart link when it's complete!) Gave you guys a nice, long chapter as a thank you! Hope everyone's IC!**


	4. Kodos Returns

"Vaccinations are not the answer to preventing influenza, Doctor; people who would not have developed the sickness protract it once vaccinated. Therefore contaminating more individuals than necessary," Spock stated as he and Dr. McCoy strode down the _Enterprise's_ hallway towards the bridge. McCoy and he were discussing if vaccinations were beneficial to preventing the influenza (well, perhaps discussing was too mild a term; arguing a point vehemently on McCoy's part and inflexibly on Spock's would have been a more accurate description).

"But those who get vaccinations have a weaker form of the influenza than those who don't, and they build up immunity to the disease once exposed to it! I don't see how you can say that vaccines are not the answer; if they aren't, what is, pray tell?" McCoy protested, striding briskly in an effort to vent off excess irritation. Any other crew member besides the First Officer would have found it difficult to keep up with his rapid pace. He glanced at Spock, his eyes demanding an answer.

"It is extremely illogical to expose more people than is necessary to a malady that you are attempting to eradicate, as exampled in that despite our vast medical advancements, no cure has been advocated for the influenza. The determination of doctors to reach their quota of patients by heralding the vaccine as the only restraint on the influenza is an example of obstinacy unparalleled." Spock braced himself mentally for the verbal onslaught he was about to undergo with the closest approximation of trepidation the Vulcan experienced.

"Oh, so now we as doctors are to blame for the continuation of influenza! We just want people to come to see us every year to get their annual shot to line our own pockets! Of course, we don't have _anyone_ working on the cure for it; are you including all the doctors in the universe, or is it just human doctors? What about your _logical _Vulcan doctors? Aren't they working on some miracle influenza cure? Gosh darn it; I'm a doctor, aren't I?! Don't you think that if there's anything I can claim to be an expert on, it's in the medical field?" McCoy ranted, his voice treading the line between speaking loudly and shouting. Various crew members passed the duo by skimming as closely to the walls and as far away from the pair as possible; McCoy's wrath was legendary, and all members had to have a physical at some point of the voyage.

"Forgive me, Doctor, for generalizing all doctors into one category without mentioning the exceptions to such practices. Although the majority of doctors have acted as I have stated, therefore prolonging the duration of the influenza in society, not all have acted so. There are some who search for a cure, and yes, Vulcan doctors are among those who are. I have heard that they are close to reaching a cure. A valid point, Doctor, one I will consider in future medical discussions between us," Spock assented, wishing to reach a compromise with McCoy before reaching the bridge. Both stepped into the lift, McCoy strangely silent for several moments. Halfway to the bridge, McCoy responded, subdued,

"I guess I can agree with that; perhaps if doctors had focused more on a cure, instead of vaccinations, we wouldn't even be having this discussion. You make it hard for someone to argue with you, hobgoblin."

"I am glad that we could reach an understanding, Doctor; the Captain and you are the only ones who attempt to argue with me." Spock replied as the lift reached the bridge. McCoy chuckled slightly at this but abruptly stopped when the view screen on the bridge came into full view. There, many years older but still recognizable as one of the most brutal rulers in history, was the face of Kodos the Executioner, governor of Tarsus IV, who had ordered the countless deaths of his own people. The same cold, cruel glint in the man's eyes was present, and the words pouring from him were as merciless as those that were recorded. McCoy and Spock stepped out of the lift and stopped at the point where they would both not be seen on the view screen.

"We meet again, _Captain_ Kirk; it has been a long time since our last meeting. I can hardly recognize you," Kodos remarked, staring at Kirk with a stomach-churning fascination.

"Whereas I can recognize you quite clearly," a mere strained whisper emitted from the Captain's chair, causing McCoy to start forward. Spock, however, held him back, waiting to assess the situation and remain unnoticed until absolutely necessary. Kodos, with an unnatural gleam in his eye, continued,

"I am honored to have left such an impression, Kirk; the others' reactions were similar. I've come to tell you that you are the only one left; the only survivor. Rest assured, you'll join your former companions soon, as will your crew. My ship has the superior fire power; and I have something special planned just for you. Until we meet again, James Kirk, think on what I have said," Kodos vanished from the view screen.

An eerie silence fell upon the bridge; it seemed as if the very air was saturated with stillness. One could almost hear the wheels turning in each member's mind, puzzling over the cryptic message from the infamous man. A soft gasp for air broke the silence, and Jim stood up abruptly.

"Mr. Chekov, you have the con; I will be in my quarters until further notice," Kirk turned quickly to the lift and started at the sight of McCoy and Spock. "Bones, Spock? When did you guys get up here? Did you see…?" Kirk trailed off, his eyes staring off into an unknown void.

"We arrived in time to observe Kodos the Executioner, supposed dead, hailing the _Enterprise _and threatening the lives of the crew, particularly yours," stated Spock, his head tilted in a questioning manner, yet his voice holding no question in his tone.

"What's going on, Jim? He acted like he knew you; do you?" McCoy questioned, his face showing the same emotion that was stirring in the depths of Spock's emotions: concern.

"Everything is going to be fine; I just need to think alone on it in my quarters, all right? Don't worry so much, Bones, he won't put a scratch on the _Enterprise_ while I'm still kicking," Kirk attempted a smile, but the emotion tearing across his eyes offset bizarrely against it. Fear-filled eyes swept across McCoy's and Spock's face as Kirk entered the lift and headed down to his quarters.

Both men froze as the lift descended down, indecision apparent on McCoy's face and hidden in Spock's depths. As the lift returned, both came to a decision as they entered the lift. Spock addressed McCoy with slight urgency in his tone,

"You are aware, Doctor, that in the Captain's current state of mind, he will be hesitant to admit us into his quarters, and will more than likely refuse us entrance?" He glanced at McCoy, whose facial expression was one of extreme concern.

"Yeah, but I've got the access code, so the kid wouldn't be able to avoid medical help if he needed it. We're going in there whether he wants us there or not because he needs us there," replied McCoy determinedly as the lift reached the hallway. They walked quickly enough that anyone observing the pair would have called it running and came to the door of Jim's quarters.

"I believe we should knock first, Doctor, to see if Jim will let us in," Spock advised, unaware that McCoy had detected his level of concern by his slip into the first name basis.

"I think we should too; Jim won't be happy with us barging in afterwards, we might as well try to be polite about it first," agreed McCoy as he knocked loudly on the door.

"Bones, I don't want to talk right now," Jim's muffled voice proceeded from the door.

"I'm a doctor, Jim, not a psychiatrist; I'm not concerned with what you want, but what you need is an entirely different thing. I'm coming in whether you open this door for me or not; it's up to you if you're going to open it." McCoy crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, then rocked back on his heels.

The door swished open to reveal a disheveled, pale-faced Kirk with red, puffy eyes. "I knew I never should have given you that access code," Kirk mumbled before noticing Spock standing behind McCoy. "You too, Spock, why am I not surprised? Well, why don't you both come in and figure out what's wrong with me," Kirk sighed and motioned for both of his friends to enter. The room was dark with only one glow rod turned on to provide some light. Apparently, Kirk had tried to sleep and failed. Tiredly, Kirk sat down on the bed and allowed Spock and McCoy to sit in the two chairs.

"I don't have to be Spock to know why you both are here; you want to find out if I know Kodos personally or not. What would you say if I said it was none of your freaking business?" A spark flashed in Kirk's eyes at his last remark. "Some things are private and are meant to stay that way, even among friends."

"We need to know, Jim! Don't start acting like a-," McCoy was interrupted fluidly by Spock, which attested to how inwardly perturbed the Vulcan was.

"It is our business to know, Jim, when the lives of the crew depend on this knowledge. The _Enterprise _is being specifically targeted because you are its captain. Any former association with Kodos would cause-," At this point, Kirk interrupted Spock furiously, springing to his feet in absolute indignation.

"_Former association_?! I would never be an associate of that evil man! I wish I had never met him and that he had never been born! I wish he would have never killed all those innocent people; I wish Tarsus IV had never happened! I wish you would know me well enough to know I would never _associate_," Kirk spat the word, "with the likes of him. And I wish…" Kirk sank down onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. "That I had never been on that God-forsaken planet," he mumbled, causing McCoy and Spock to strain to hear the words, yet hear them they did.

For the second time that day, both froze; McCoy in shock, Spock in realization. The full weight of Kirk's last words crashed into both of their souls; their best friend was one of the Tarsus Nine, the nine survivors of Tarsus IV whose identities had been kept a secret. The only people remaining who could identify Kodos as an eye-witness in court, if the man was captured and brought to justice. Kodos' statement on the bridge was now laden with malicious intent; Kodos had eliminated the other members of the Tarsus Nine, leaving Jim the only remaining survivor. An overwhelming guilt flooded into McCoy's soul, while Spock, for the first time in his life, rued the logic that had hinted at this outcome. As soon as his foot had hit the bridge, he had conjectured if Kirk was one of the Nine; now he wished that he had been wrong.

McCoy moved towards the bed, noticing the tears dripping from Kirk's hands. He sat down, collected his tumultuous thoughts, and began gently,

"Jim, I…I'm sorry. I don't know how much good it will do to say it, but I am. I wish I could have prevented you from going through that, or that I could have taken your place."

At this Jim's head shot up and he gasped, "No, Bones, I wouldn't have wanted you to. No one in their right mind would want one of their friends to go through half of what I had to go through…now you know where I got those scars," he hung his head and gazed at the floor.

It was McCoy's turn to gasp as he recalled the numerous scars that criss-crossed across Jim's body that he had seen while giving him a physical. Jim had said it was from his step-father and numerous bar fights, but now that McCoy knew the truth; he knew that the scars had been too extensive for those reasons. His internal doctor cringed at his obtuseness; he had realized that Kirk had been lying, but had never bothered to reason out why. He wanted to give way to this feeling of misery, but constrained himself for Jim's sake.

"Jim, I couldn't be there for you then, but I'm here now. I will die before I let him harm you again," McCoy promised, his voice filled with resolve. He smiled at Jim, and hugged him tightly, hoping to give the kid a reason to be happy again.

"I am in full agreement with the doctor, Jim; Kodos shall not damage the _Enterprise_ or any of her crew while I yet breathe. I am prepared to die to guarantee your safety," informed Spock, a quiver of emotion underlying his tone.

"I don't deserve friends like you guys," Kirk shook his head wonderingly and smiled at both of them; not his usual smile, but warm under the circumstances.

"Well that's the biggest load of crap I ever heard! You're probably one of the few people I know who do; don't sell yourself short and become all modest on us, Jim, we all know you're anything but," exclaimed McCoy.

Whatever do you mean, Bones? I'm the epitome of modesty," Kirk's mouth quivered in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

"Indeed, Captain," noted Spock inexpressively, causing both McCoy and Kirk to both burst out laughing and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I believe both of you are in the hysterical stage of shock; I shall escort Dr. McCoy to his quarters and recommend rest for you, Captain," Spock waited by the door, as McCoy joined him. Both walked towards McCoy's quarters, wrapped in their individual thoughts. McCoy sighed, bringing Spock's attention towards him.

"I've been a terrible friend, Spock. How could I not have known looking at those scars that he wasn't telling me something? Why didn't I ask him about it? I should have been there for him, but I haven't," McCoy gazed at the floor, obscuring his face from the Vulcan.

"That is illogical, Doctor, you have always been Jim's best friend. You most likely understood Jim would not have told you where the scars came from, and did not wish to argue and strain your friendship. As far as I know, you have always been there for him after you met; Jim has told me this himself frequently. Your fears are completely unfounded; and you can certainly be there for him now," Spock concluded his speech, hoping to elicit a positive response.

Thanks, Spock, I needed that. You're a great friend to him too, you know that? I think that between us, Kodos doesn't stand a chance."

Arriving at McCoy's quarters, McCoy and Spock exchanged a glance that said more than the words they had previously said. In that fleeting look, both knew that they could count on each other to protect Jim in the days ahead.

**A/N: It seems my chapters just keep on getting longer…Tishbing helped with this chapter idea, and I can't lie; infiniteworld8's amazing fanfic Words of Revolution inspired this as well…although his/her version is much more gripping than mine, I'm sure. Hope everyone is IC; it's my constant fear writing ST fan fiction that I am going to mess up the characters majorly!**


	5. Shattering Memories

"Daddy where are you? Why can't I find you! I need you here with me! I'm scared!" A tremulous girl's voice projected into the unfathomable darkness, panic permeating every word. Not even her form could be distinguished from the darkness, leaving the only person within earshot scanning the area frantically for her.

"I'm coming, sweetheart, don't worry! I'll be right there, just keep on talking to me so I can find you," he spoke into the darkness to comfort the girl as he began to grope forward in the black void, pausing every few seconds to allow her voice to direct him towards her. He stumbled, falling onto his hands and scraping his palms.

"Okay, Daddy, I trust you…but hurry, I'm frightened by the dark," the girl whimpered as he changed directions once more. A few seconds that felt like an eternity to both of them passed before his hand touched hers while reaching out for one another. A millisecond before he had her hand firmly in his grasp, the ground opened beneath her feet. He felt her hand slip through his and heard her desperate cry of, "Daddy!" as she fell into the yawning depths. He dropped to his knees, reaching into the crack in a futile attempt to grab something he could not see. Her ear-piercing and heart-shattering scream rang in his ears as he replied with his own.

"Joanna!" Leonard McCoy shot up in bed screaming her name, adrenaline coursing through his body. A shiver/sob shook his entire frame as he realized that it had only been a dream. His heart throbbed and his skin was slick with sweat as he ripped back the covers. He glanced at the time in order that his mind could begin to return to reality to find that it was three o'clock in the morning. His sleep cycle thrown out of normalcy by Spock's prescribed bed-rest after the revelation of Jim being one of the Tarsus Nine, he felt almost fully rested despite the early hour. Severely shaken by the nightmare, he stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to mop the sweat away. That accomplished, he pulled a tee shirt out of his closet and put it on, then slipped into his boots.

Wanting to get out of his cramped, stuffy quarters to purge the dream from his system, he slipped out the door and began to wander aimlessly through the hallway. He contemplated what area of the _Enterprise _to visit to avoid any of the gamma shift skeleton crew, and decided to visit the Viewing Room. Arriving on Deck Three, the lift door swished open to reveal steel-reinforced glass surrounding an entire circular room. Planets, stars, and asteroids could be seen from every direction, despite the fact that the ship was traveling at warp speed. Relieved to find himself the only occupant of the room, he walked to the left side of the room and stood at the glass. McCoy stared deep into space, hoping that the emptiness of it would alleviate the tumultuous feelings trembling in his chest.

On the contrary, the tranquility of space brought sharp contrast to his poignant fear, grief, and loneliness. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest and sighed deeply. Those feelings had been there four years now; his friends and duties on board the _Enterprise _had diverted his attention from them, but they had never gone away as he had begun to so foolishly believe. As a meteoroid floated before his vision, McCoy's mind floated back with it to the memories that were buried deeply but still cut his soul keenly.

He had been so young when he met Jocelyn; perhaps not physically, but he had not been mentally or emotionally prepared when she had walked into his life. A medical student at the time, he had been full of ambition and his professors had looked on his work and thought it promising. She had been fascinated with his drive in the medical field, and had thought he could exhibit that same drive in other areas. Perhaps she had loved him in the beginning; McCoy was not bitter enough to not grant her that much leniency. He knew that he certainly had been attracted to her from the moment he had seen her walking across the campus with the sun flashing in her hair. On the succeeding dates, he had thought he had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one that was made for him. A year after their marriage, he had delivered Joanna and had become a father. The feeling that had coursed through him as he held her in his arms for the first time had frightened and strengthened him at the same time; he had felt that he would be willing to do anything to protect his baby girl. It was as strong a love he felt for Jocelyn, but was different from that love in nearly every way.

Five happy years had passed, with McCoy's acclaim as a doctor spreading like wildfire. As he had become better known, his work began to pull him away more and more from his time with his family. Slowly, the love had begun to die in Jocelyn's eyes whenever he had come home from a brutal work day, but he had been too worn out to notice. Joanna had never given up on him, however; to her, he would always be her hero and the one that she wanted to grow up to be. Her eyes had lit up and sparkled as he had danced with her even after a long day.

"_How I miss those eyes! Those lovely, warm, brown eyes would shine brighter than the sun when I walked into the room_! _It felt like everything that was good in the world to her was personified in me when I came home!"_ McCoy thought as he rubbed his hand over his eyes to wipe away the gathering tears. Knowing that the memories would take their course, he braced himself for the onslaught soon to follow.

Completely worn out every day from his work, he had missed all the warning signs Jocelyn's erratic behavior should have given him. One night, he had come home to find Jocelyn and Joanna standing outside Jocelyn's car, Jocelyn pulling at a reluctant Joanna who had tears streaming down her face as she shouted,

"No, Mama! We can't leave without Daddy! He won't know where to find us!"

"That's the idea, honey, I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore," Jocelyn had pulled harder until she had held the struggling five-year-old and had put her into the backseat.

McCoy's heart had filled with dread and he had jumped out of his car and had run to her. He had taken in all of the suitcases jammed into the car and had come to an instant conclusion. "You're leaving me and taking her with you, Jocelyn? Why? What have I done wrong?" His heart-broken eyes had pleaded with her cold unyielding ones.

"It's not what you've done wrong, Leonard, it's what you haven't found the time to do right," she had replied as she had gotten into the car and had begun to drive away.

"Daddy, NO!" Joanna had cried from the backseat, her face plastered on the rear-view mirror. She had placed her tiny hand on the glass, tears streaming down her cheeks as she had looked at him one last time. He had run after the car, telling her that everything would be all right and that he loved her, and had put his hand on the glass opposite of hers. In a moment, she had been gone, and the light of McCoy's world had gone with her.

The downward spiral into alcohol had been a nasty one, and one that he shied away from in his memories. He focused instead on the day that he had woken up and realized that becoming a drunk had helped no one, least of all himself. He had plunged into his work deeper than he ever had before, but had found that the empty, memory-filled house plagued him incessantly. When he heard about Starfleet and their need for more doctors to serve upon their starships, McCoy had taken his chance to escape all those memories and to begin a new life.

Meeting Jim Kirk on the shuttle to the Academy had been an advent of fate; Starfleet had given him purpose and Jim had given him friendship. He had needed both sorely, and both had eased the pain squeezing his heart. Eased; it had not eliminated the pain.

Remembering her soft brown hair, her dazzling eyes, and her sweet voice finally allowed the tears to flow down his face. McCoy tried to bring Joanna's face nearer into focus, and the pain enveloped around his heart as her face alluded him. Searing into his soul, the pain that he had only experienced twice in his life, (the first, when Joanna was taken away, the last, when Surak beamed down to New Vulcan), threatened to consume him once more.

_Meanwhile, on New Vulcan_

Surak awoke to a searing pain that felt as if it should be coming from his heart, but originated completely in his mind. He sat up in bed, perturbed, at this unknown feeling permeating his mind. Lowering himself from the bed, he walked to his window to gaze at the stars. Staring into the heavens, he pondered what the cause of this pain could be. Realization dawned on his conscience as he observed a shuttle passing overhead.

"_It must be Doctor McCoy. T'Para said that I have formed a bond with him, allowing me to sense his feelings. He is experiencing a strong emotional pain. Perhaps I can alleviate it somewhat; if his feelings can be transmitted through the bond, it is only logical to assume my feelings can be transmitted as well."_

Concentrating on his emotions, Surak became calm with a soothing manner intermingled in the feeling. He looked to the stars, and imagined he was sending this emotion through space to a certain Chief Medical Officer somewhere in the far reaches of the universe.

_"Be at peace, Doctor; perhaps I can repay the kindness you have shown to me."_

_Back aboard the Enterprise_

The lift to the Viewing Room swished open silently, the occupant having set the opening mechanism to its lowest noise level. Spock moved to take his usual position on the left side of the room, but stopped when he saw McCoy standing there. Tears were running down the other man's face, and he seemed to be whispering a name softly. Spock, who could read lips fairly well, focused on his lips to decipher the name. Having read the name "Joanna", Spock cast in his mind of what importance that name had to the doctor. The Captain had told his First Officer that Jocelyn was McCoy's ex-wife's name, but had never mentioned a Joanna.

_"Perhaps a relation, the only logical conclusion would be that. Jim has mentioned in passing that the Doctor has a daughter; it would seem that her name is Joanna. He is missing her greatly; we have more in common than either of us would admit."_

Spock came to the Viewing Room at night whenever the pain of his mother's death and the destruction of Vulcan weighed on him heavily. As time passed, the pain alleviated somewhat, but he had found that it had not completely vanished. Gazing at the stars offered serenity unlike that of logic; a human appreciation for magnificent beauty, no doubt.

As Spock looked on, a change began to take place before him. A calm, soothed expression spread over McCoy's features, followed shortly by one of surprise. His gaze darted around the room confusedly, prompting Spock to step back into the shadows. As the peace continued to pour into his mind, McCoy wondered,

_"Where is this feeling coming from? It's certainly not from me! Who could it be? Unless…Surak! He must have felt my distress, and sent his feelings towards me! I didn't know that he could do that; I thought we could just feel each other's emotions! Thank you, Surak,"_

A feeling of gratitude sprang up in his soul, and he imagined sending the feeling across space to a distant planet. He smiled slightly, and headed to the lift. Spock, sensing this movement and wishing to remain undetected, slipped into the room's corner and remain perfectly motionless. McCoy entered the lift without noticing the other's presence and continued to his quarters. In the Viewing Room, Spock stepped to the spot recently vacated by McCoy and began to gaze at the stars. As the serenity of space began to flow inside him, he pondered the scene he had witnessed short moments ago.

_"As it is imperative for the Chief Medical Officer to be in prime physical, emotional, and mental condition to attend to the sick in his most efficient manner, the logical course of action is to remedy his emotional ailment. It appears that I must find Joanna McCoy and bring her on board the Enterprise. More data must be obtained before this plan can be put into fruition."_

Satisfied with his conclusion, Spock turned to return to his quarters, intent to heal a broken heart without quite realizing that was, in fact, what he planned to do.


	6. Stand By Me

McCoy awoke three hours after returning to his quarters from the Viewing Room to the upraised, slightly shaking voice of Jim Kirk over the com. He snapped to attention and began swiftly dressing as soon as he fully concentrated on Jim's words.

"Bones, you're needed on the Bridge. Kodos has returned and has _requested," _McCoy could hear the disgust oozing from the word, "your presence. Apparently, he's done his homework where my present life is concerned." A mere whisper drifted over the com as Kirk continued, "I want you here too, Bones, at least until any injuries are sustained if this turns into a fight."

McCoy pulled on his boots and reached over to answer, keeping his voice level as his heart began to palpitate with anxiety over Jim's emotional condition. Jim would have to have all his wits about him to get his crew safely out of this situation, and the shaking in his voice worried McCoy.

"I'm on my way, Jim, just hang on until I get there, McCoy out." McCoy dashed out of his quarters, sprinting towards the Bridge. As he passed the lift which serviced the Viewing Room, he collided with someone exiting it. Fully expecting to fall into an entangled heap on the floor, McCoy was shocked when unyielding arms shot out and stabilized him. Glancing at his rescuer, he realized that he had collided with Spock. Reddening slightly, McCoy whipped out,

"I'm sorry, Spock; I didn't see you there in time. You should probably head to the Bridge; Kodos has returned."

"That is precisely my destination, Doctor, and I assume from your haste that it is yours as well. I suggest we continue towards the Bridge," Spock replied as he hastened towards the Bridge, McCoy running to keep up with him. Both reached the Bridge lift at the same time and waited as the lift ascended to the Bridge.

As soon as the lift arrived on the Bridge, the pair could feel the palpable tension from the crew permeating the air. All eyes were fixed on the view screen once more, while McCoy and Spock were more concerned with the occupant of the Captain's chair. McCoy once again moved towards the chair, yet Spock held him back, wishing to observe the situation from a distance.

Icy blue eyes, accompanied by a normally unseen glare, were fixated on the view screen as their owner spoke with fierce determination. Captain Kirk's voice may have shook when speaking to McCoy, but it was steady and sharp enough to cut like a knife when addressing the former governor.

_"I will not give Kodos the satisfaction of watching my fear; this man doesn't deserve that pleasure," _thought Kirk as he continued his speech. "Furthermore, you will withdraw your vessel from the perimeter of mine or drastic actions will be taken aboard the _Enterprise. _I'm giving you a choice, Kodos, one you don't deserve; leave the vicinity now, and my ship will not destroy yours, regardless of any contrary personal feelings I may have. Starfleet has already been informed of your presence; you have nowhere else to run except in the direction of least harm to any inhabited planets."

"You are more naïve than I gave you credit for, Kirk; do you honestly think that I would discontinue my vengeance on the Tarsus Nine when I am so close to its consummation? Only your continued existence stands in its way; what is one life compared to millions of deaths? What is more blood running over blood-stained hands? No, Kirk, blood will be shed today, whether it is yours or mine." Kodos smiled, sending an almost imperceptible shiver down the crew's collective spine.

_"What does he mean by one life? Aren't all of our lives in danger? Unless . . ." _Uhura sat at Communications, puzzling over Kodos's words. She gasped as a terrible possibility dawned upon her conscience. _"Kirk can't be one of the Tarsus Nine . . . can he?" _Staring at the back of the Captain's chair, Uhura watched for any sign of her idea. AS Kirk slightly flinched at Kodos's words, her suspicion was confirmed. Instead of the expected overwhelming pity, resolve filled her as she returned her gaze to the view screen, her fingers poised over the keys. _"No matter how many deaths are on your hands, Kodos, this crew will not allow you to kill our Captain; you should prepare yourself for a fight."_

"If it's a fight that you want, Kodos, than it's a fight that you're going to get," Kirk's eyes flashed with hatred as he stared down his adversary. "Starfleet is on their way; soon you will be outnumbered ten to one."

"Ah, but Starfleet is coming from Earth, a long distance from this solar system, are they not? You and I will have this battle, Kirk, and you will stand alone this time, instead of with eight others, knowing you will be responsible for your crew's death as you yourself die," his shrewd eyes narrowed in a hatred mirroring Kirk's, as a crouched tiger eyeing his prey.

"He won't be standing alone, Kodos, because I'll be beside him," McCoy loosened himself from Spock's grip and strode to the right of Kirk, crossing his arms defiantly as he reached his destination. In full sight of the view screen, he glared at Kodos, not allowing the death glare of the ex-governor to faze him in the least. Kirk shot a grateful look in McCoy's direction, a small smile flashing across his face.

"This is the friend of yours that I have heard about, no doubt. Dr. Leonard McCoy, it is an _honor _to meet you at last," Kodos's lips curled upward in what could only be described as a snarl. An inadvertent shiver began to creep up McCoy's spine, but he ignored at as he focused on presenting a strong front for Jim. "One other wishes to stand and die with you, Kirk; it seems that you are not well-liked on your ship."

"Your capability as governor was clearly not determined by your ability with mathematics, Kodos," stated Spock as he moved onto the Bridge, arms clasped behind his back, and stood on the left of Kirk. His features from a human viewpoint were unemotional, but any Vulcan would have recoiled from the well-concealed fury contained in those human eyes. McCoy and Spock glanced at each other, a slight nod exchanged between them. They both turned their gaze onto Kodos, fury blazing in the doctor's, smoldering in the Vulcan's.

"I suggest as the logical solution for you in this conflict to accept the Captain's offer of retreat. The _Enterprise _is fully capable of withstanding your assault until further reinforcements rendezvous at this point. It would be in the best interest of all, most certainly you, to take steps towards this course," informed Spock, maintaining a neutral tone despite his inner feelings.

"One of the few Vulcans in Starfleet, you are not unknown in the galaxy, Mr. Spock. A pity a mind of such a caliber will be destroyed today," complimented Kodos, a sickly smile enveloping his features. Although immune to the effects of flattery, Spock had a distinct distaste for the nature of this compliment coming from such a man. About to return a reply, he was hindered from doing so when the rest of the Bridge crew stood to their feet and gathered around the Captain's chair.

"We stand by our Captain and against you, Kodos; we are prepared to fight for him," Uhura spoke, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement. Kirk glanced around, holding back the gathering moisture in his eyes. _"I don't deserve a crew… no, friends like this. I am one lucky guy it seems." _He looked to Kodos, his voice hardening with resolve as he addressed him,

"You have your answer, Kodos; prepare your ship for battle, Kirk out." He ended the transmission and began to issue orders to the crew. "Lt. Uhura, contact Starfleet and let them know that we have engaged him. Mr. Spock, I need you to analyze the hull of his ship, see if there are any weaknesses we can penetrate. Bones, get to Sick Bay and wait for any injuries to arrive. Sulu, arm photon torpedoes and phasers and have them ready to deploy. Chekov, plot a course out of range if we need to fallback. We've done this before, ladies and gentlemen; we can do it again."

"Aye, Captain," several voices synchronized as the crew began their tasks, with McCoy patting Kirk's shoulder as he passed and whispering,

"You've got this, kid," McCoy departed from the Bridge and sprinted towards Sickbay, hoping to reach it before the wave of injuries began to flood in. Spock nodded slightly at Kirk, in agreement with the doctor, and assumed his post at the Science Station. All processes complete besides Spock's scan, the crew waited for the looming battle to begin.

"Incoming torpedoes, Captain, I count at least sixty!" Sulu almost shouted as the torpedoes began their rapid approach.

"Lock on phasers, Chekov, and do it quickly," Kirk barked as the missiles drew steadily nearer.

"Phasers locked and ready, Captain," informed Chekov as his fingers flew over the keys.

"Fire!" ordered Kirk. Flashes of red streaked from the _Enterprise_, intercepting the incoming barrage with ease. Kodos had sent a second wave, however, immediately after the first; twenty torpedoes impacted the _Enterprise, _causing everyone on the Bridge to lurch forward.

"Uhura, I need the damage report from all other decks," Kirk uttered rapidly as he motioned for Chekov to lock phasers on Kodos's ship.

"Decks Six and Seven report major damage and casualties, and deck Two has minor damage. All other decks are unaffected, Captain." Uhura replied calmly as she cupped her hand around the transmitter to filter out all other noise.

"Mr. Spock, is your scan complete? Is there any detected weaknesses in his hull?" Kirk spun in the Captain's chair to face the Science Station.

"There is one weakness in his hull, Captain, an Achilles heel if I may apply the Earth metaphor. It is located on the top of his ship, however, and is small in dimension. It is doubtful if the _Enterprise _has accurate enough weaponry to successfully target the point," informed Spock as he gazed at the blue light of the scanner.

"Would a shuttle have accurate weaponry?" questioned Kirk.

"Negative, Captain, and a shuttle would not have strong enough shields to defend against Kodos's attacks." Spock turned to face Kirk, expressionless, with a fleeting hint of frustration present in his eyes.

Kirk's frustration was evident as he whipped his hand through his hair several times, wracking his brain for a way to exploit this weakness, knowing that Starfleet would not reach him in time unless he acted quickly. Remembering the space jump he had taken at Vulcan, his eyes lit up as an idea struck him. Spock, observing Kirk's face, queried before Kirk had time to voice his idea,

"What is it, Captain?"

"Spock, the space jump suits, if outfitted with a propulsion system, would be the perfect way to reach the weak point. One man would suit up, take a weapon, fly to Kodos's ship, and would be able to target the point with accuracy," beamed Kirk.

"Captain, this person would be put at extreme risk. The _Enterprise _could not assist them if Kodos fires at them for fear of hitting said crewman. The space jump suits have no shield mechanisms; if the person is hit by a torpedo, they will perish. It is too dangerous to contemplate sending a crewmember out to complete this task," argued Spock, hoping that Kirk's captaining instincts would not dare to put any of his crew's lives at risk.

"You're exactly right, Spock; that's why I'm not sending any crewmember to do this. I am going myself." Forestalling the incoming argument from the entire Bridge crew with a raised hand, Kirk continued, "If I were not your Captain, Kodos wouldn't have targeted the _Enterprise. _None of your lives would be in danger. It's only right that I risk my life to save all of yours; besides, I have unfinished business with Kodos that must be resolved. Mr. Spock, you have the con." Kirk looked at each member of the Bridge, then descended from the Captain's chair and walked towards the lift. Spock moved from the Science Station and faced Kirk, indecision and perhaps some anxiety hidden in his depths.

"Captain, allow me to go in your place. The Captain is more needed than the First Officer; furthermore, if you do not return, Doctor McCoy will never forgive me for allowing you to embark," asked Spock, adding the last remark as almost an afterthought.

Kirk grinned and clapped Spock on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Spock, but I have to do this. I'll try not to die so Bones doesn't kill you, all right?"

"Good luck, then, Jim," replied Spock as he nodded and returned to the Science Station.

Kirk took the lift down and made his way to the Shuttle Bay. Equipping a space jump suit with a propulsion system and grabbing a phaser, he took his helmet and slowly put it over his head. His heart racing, he signaled for the launch bay to be opened.

"_This is for you, people of Tarsus IV," _thought Kirk as he shot out into space, hurtling towards Kodos's ship.

_Sick Bay_

Although only three decks had been damaged, the injuries flooded into Sick Bay, leaving McCoy and his staff overwhelmed by the sheer work that had to be accomplished. McCoy felt like a medical machine, scanning, bandaging, injecting, operating, setting, repeating the process continually, not allowed to pause for breath. The com beeped incessantly, begging for his attention. Hand deep in a crew member's midsection to heal burned tissue, he reached out with his elbow and hit the com.

"What is it, Jim, I'm a little tied up at the moment," barked McCoy irritably.

"Doctor, the Captain is not present on the Bridge." Spock hesitated, unsure of the Doctor's reaction.

"What do you mean, hobgoblin, he's not on the Bridge?! Where is he then?!" questioned McCoy, concentrating on the last part of the operation.

"He has engaged a space jump suit and is heading to Kodos's ship to target the weak point of his vessel," informed Spock, awaiting the oncoming onslaught he was about to endure.

"HE'S DONE WHAT?!" roared McCoy, panic rising in his chest at the thought of Jim alone against an entire starship. He finished the operation, glanced around Sick Bay to discover he had been working on the last injury, and began to sprint towards the Bridge. _"I swear, Jim, if you come back hurt I'm gonna save ya, if you come back unharmed, I'm gonna kill ya, and if you don't come back, the hobgoblin is going to die!" _

_Space_

Kirk raced towards Kodos's ship, narrowly avoiding asteroids in his path. Clutching his phaser, he glanced at the ship, noting that no torpedoes had been aimed at his direction as of yet. "_Spock is doing a good job of distracting him… if only I can get there without him noticing me…"_

At that moment, Kodos began firing in his direction. Pirouetting around the torpedoes, he increased his speed, calculating how much fuel he could use to get there and back without running out. Reaching the top of Kodos's ship, he aimed his phaser at the weak point. After nine shots,_ "I guess that was fitting in some strange fateful way," _Kirk nailed his target. He turned around, never once looking back, and hurtled towards the _Enterprise, _feeling rather than seeing the impact of the ship's explosion. _"Goodbye, Kodos, and good riddance," _Kirk thought as he reentered the Shuttle Bay.

_The Enterprise_

An infuriated and relieved McCoy and a placid Spock awaited Kirk as he stepped onto the landing pad. Before he had even pulled his helmet off, he could see McCoy's lips moving rapidly and groaned internally. As soon as the helmet came off, his ears were assaulted with these words,

"What on earth were you thinking? Better yet, don't answer; obviously you weren't thinking! You could have died out there, Jim! Where would the _Enterprise_ be without her Captain? It's not your job to endanger your life and almost give us all a heart attack! I'm starting to think it might be your job to give me one though…" McCoy trailed off, slightly out of breath.

"It's okay, Bones, I'm not dead and I don't even have a scratch! I don't see why you're so worked up about it; you don't even have to operate this time!" protested Kirk.

McCoy pressed his lips in a flat line and stepped directly in front of Kirk. Kirk tensed, unsure of how McCoy was about to respond, and he soon found himself enveloped in a fierce hug. Spock looked on, eyebrow raised, wondering at the contradictory behavior of humans.

"You're so dense sometimes, you know that, kid? I thought you were going to die; I was worried," McCoy replied as he stepped back.

"Indeed, the Doctor sprinted to the Bridge and nearly took my head off with a vicious right hook at the news. Fortunately, I was able to convince him that I was not at fault," informed Spock, causing Jim to laugh and McCoy to redden.

"Thank you both for standing with me today; I think I will finally be able to lay most of Tarsus IV to rest. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Kirk remarked soberly, gazing at each of the two beside him.

"That's what friends are for, Jim," McCoy smiled and Spock nodded in agreement as the trio headed to the Mess Hall, relieved that all had ended well once more for the crew of the _Enterprise._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter; I've had a busy week with track practice and youth activities! Kept my oath to update weekly; and I hope you enjoyed the finale of Kodos. Yes, I incorporated the part of the trailer where Kirk is flying through space in some suit; obviously, they aren't going to use it in the same way as I did in the movie! And I had to have Spock looking at his blue light, even if I didn't see that in the new movies. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
